The invention relates to an exercise and therapeutic apparatus and more specifically the configuration of a wheel tracking system, load resistance configuration and combination treatment table.
The invention relates to the art of exercise apparatus that generally consists of a stationary frame, a horizontal moving carriage, a vertical folding kick plate, a resistance system, a rebound system and an adjustable range of motion system. The exercising participant is positioned supine on a reciprocating moveable carriage with one or both feet on a vertical kick plate. The participant induces an oscillating or reciprocating motion in a longitudinal direction to the carriage against a variable resistance. The kick plate is normally attached to the foot end portion of the frame.